Crónica de una relación
by Noblee
Summary: Primero se conocieron, luego hablaron y al final salieron. Esto de las relaciones es poco a poco, ¿no lo crees? Primer lugar en el Reto normal: Universo Alternativo del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk.


**Título**: Crónica de una relación.

El fic está distribuido en 15 viñetas, cada una de diferente extensión. Siguen una línea temporal no estricta, me refiero a que aunque es líneal, no significa que sucedan en el mismo día o mes.

**Palabras**: 1,390, descontando título de historia, pero contando títulos de viñetas. 1, 379 descontando títulos (general y de viñetas).

**Pareja**: Fem!Hiccup/Male!Astrid. Genderbend como podrás notar, ya que fue ese el escenario que me tocó para la historia.

Tras una búsqueda un poco ociosa, consideré necesario cambiarle los nombres.

_Dagna Haddock_: Dagna significa nuevo día, además de "tiene una gran personalidad, es original, nunca deja que las personas le digan lo que tiene que hacer, muy sexy y anima a todos sólo con su presencia".

_Einar Hofferson_: Einar significa "un buen besador (:P), fiel y entregado, muy sexy (no podía ser de otra forma xD), leal y original".

Ahora:

Los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenecen, tampoco el "diseño" de la viñeta 12, eso le pertenece a tan famosa red social. Únicamente los nombres –no apellidos– inventados y la historia plasmada en este fic son de mi autoría.

Y…

_Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

_[Espacio publicitario: Si no te has pasado por el foro, ¿qué esperas? :P]_

* * *

**CRÓNICA DE UNA RELACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Conociendo**.

La primera vez que Einar Hofferson posó su mirada en la figura de Dagna Haddock, lo único que pensó fue que estaba muy delgada y pálida. Sin embargo, tenía unos lindos y atrayentes ojos verdes.

La primera vez que Dagna Haddock vio a Einar Hofferson se sintió intimidada. El rubio no hacía más que mirarle fijamente con aparente desprecio. En la seguridad de su habitación se preguntó si aquel cabello rubio sería tan suave como parecía.

* * *

**Coincidencias**.

Cuando Einar solicitó el libro que necesitaba a la bibliotecaria, esta le informó que dicho libro ya había sido tomado. Recriminándose el haberlo pedido muy tarde, se encaminó a los estantes buscando otro que le sirviera. A punto de coger un libro, un suave toque en su hombro le obligó voltearse. Dagna le evitaba la mirada pero le extendía el libro que había pedido. Lo tomó sin decir palabra y ella se marchó. Hojeando ausentemente el libro, reconoció que las manos de Dagna eran muy suaves.

Dagna en cambio, marchaba a su casa totalmente sonrojada. Pensando que tan malo era querer que esas manos ásperas le acariciaran.

* * *

**Charla**.

Dagna levantó la vista de la libreta donde se encontraba dibujando para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Einar.

— ¿Pasa algo? —susurró ella con cierta timidez. Einar asintió.

—El profesor te está buscando, Haddok —explicó señalando hacia detrás de él.

Dagna le agradeció y tras guardar todas sus cosas se marchó. La forma en que el chico había pronunciado su apellido le había perturbado. ¿Ansiar escuchar su nombre sería raro?

Einar le vio marchar y se agachó para recoger el lápiz que se había dejado la chica. Consideró devolvérselo más al rato. Quizás de esa forma obtendría otra sonrisa.

* * *

**Comida**.

Einar, bajo chantaje de su amiga Storm, acudió con ella a la heladería. Ambos pidieron una malteada. Tomando tranquilamente la bebida en una de las mesas, Einar notó cuando Dagna, ataviada de un simple vestido verde, entraba a la heladería. Vio que ella compró una paleta de chocolate. Sin pensarlo saboreó sus propios labios al verla morder la paleta. ¿Qué se sentiría besarla? Cuando Dagna salió del local, Einar regresó su vista al frente topándose con la mirada pícara de Storm.

—No digas nada —dijo él. Storm se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo su malteada.

Fuera del local, Dagna mordió su paleta sintiéndose ligeramente deprimida. ¿Aquella chica de pelo azul era novia de Einar?

* * *

**Circo**.

Toothless tomó asiento al lado de Dagna. Esta se encontraba abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Sus hombros se movían ligeramente, Toothless le abrazó transmitiéndole ánimos, tratando de que dejara de llorar.

—Soy una estúpida —murmuró Dagna entre sollozos. Toothless negó y le sonrió con ternura.

—No lo eres, sólo… estás enamorada —contestó ella deseando saber si debía ir con Einar y reclamarle por toda esa situación.

A unos metros de ellas, Einar observaba el cielo con sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Estaba preocupado. E irritado. Algo le había pasado a la castaña. Y por alguna estúpida razón presentía que había sido por su culpa. ¿Qué debía hacer para que le volviera a sonreír?

* * *

**Creer**.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo Dagna verdaderamente sorprendida por la pregunta de Einar.

Éste inspiró profundamente para darse valor y volvió a preguntar: — ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

Dagna le observó confundida. Frunció levemente el ceño, para luego sustituir su expresión por una sonrisa.

—No, Einar —contestó suavemente. Considerando tierno el que él se preocupara por cómo le afectaban sus acciones—. Yo… bueno, eran cosas mías —agregó.

Einar asintió y le dejó irse. En el fondo quiso creer que esa leve sonrisa que le ha dedicado es suficiente para él.

* * *

**Compañeros**.

—Son celos —afirmó Storm sin dejar de leer su revista. Einar, quien estaba a su lado viendo una revista deportiva, alzó ambas cejas sorprendido por aquella declaración.

— ¿Qué?

Storm se río con diversión. —Es obvio, ¿no crees?

—No, la verdad no —respondió sintiéndose ligeramente derrotado.

—Hazle ver que estás interesado en ella, Einar. Tan sencillo como eso.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo dejo a tu imaginación.

* * *

**Cine**.

Dagna sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al darse cuenta de que Einar estaba allí porque la estaba esperando a ella. Con pasos lentos se acercó a él.

—Toma —expresó Einar extendiendo su brazo mostrando un lápiz que ella creía perdido.

—Gracias —dijo ella guardándolo en su bolsillo. Antes de que ella pudiera intentar despedirse, Einar le interrumpio.

— ¿Quieres —el chico parecía nervioso— quieres ir mañana al cine conmigo? —preguntó de forma un poco apresurada. Dagna se sorprendió por la invitación. Quería decir que sí, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Einar tenía novia. Éste presintiendo que la castaña diría que no, se apresuró a agregar: —Por favor… Dagna.

Dagna jadeó quedamente. No importaba si aquello estaba mal, si él volvía a pronunciar su nombre de esa forma cruzaría hasta el mismo infierno por él.

Einar sonrío aliviado al escuchar un sí.

* * *

**Compartiendo**.

La película fue entretenida. Dagna y Einar salieron del cine entre risas y bromas.

Einar, mientras escuchaba reír a Dagna, se armó de valor y le tomó la mano. Dagna se detuvo al instante y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

No fue hasta que llegaron a la casa de Dagna, que Einar le soltó. Diciéndose a sí mismo que aquello había sido agradable y que definitivamente quería repetirlo.

Dagna sonrío agradecida y se despidió de él con un rápido beso en la mejilla. Entró a su casa tratando de grabar en su mente la colonia de él.

Einar acarició su mejilla divertido por la situación. Lavanda. Ya tenía una fragancia favorita.

* * *

**Chisme**.

— ¿La besaste?

—Storm, deja de insistir. No te voy a contar nada —contestó con burla.

—No pierdo nada por preguntar. Tal vez te hartes y me lo digas.

* * *

**Comunicación**.

—Le besé.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—Bueno, fue en la mejilla, pero ¿aun cuenta como beso, no?

Toothless negó con la cabeza.

—Dagna, eres una mojigata —dijo riéndose de su propio chiste.

— ¡Oye!

* * *

**Chat**.

_Dagna Haddock_: Ese fue un buen chiste. No creí que fueras cómico.

_Einar Hofferson_: Gracias por lo que me toca.

_Dagna Haddock_: No te enojes, Einar.

_Einar Hofferson_: No estoy enojado.

_Dagna Haddock_: De acuerdo.

Visto a las 22:30.

2:30

_Einar Hofferson_: Me gustas, Dagna.

10:00

_Dagna Haddock_ ha enviado un sticker.

_Dagna Haddock_: A mí también me gustas. Y mucho.

Visto 10:01

* * *

**Carcajada**.

Dagna cerró su libreta al ver entrar a Toothless a su habitación.

—He venido lo más rápido que he podido —anunció ella tomando asiento en la cama—. ¿Qué pasó?

Dagna sonrojada le pasó el celular. Toothless vio la pantalla y alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.

— ¿Es en serio? —susurró con una sonrisa devolviendo el celular. Dagna asintió con entusiasmo.

—Planeamos intentarlo —aseguró.

Toothless río. Consideraba aquello inevitable, después de todo, la mayoría los creía ya en una relación.

* * *

**Colaboración**.

—Increíble. Y yo pensando que ya eran pareja —dijo Storm sin dejar de ver la pantalla del celular.

Einar suspiró con fastidio cruzándose de brazos. —Bueno, ya leíste los mensajes. ¿Me devuelves mis cosas?

Storm asintió. —Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Hofferson —añadió con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Metiche.

—Preocupación, amigo, preocupación.

* * *

**Cereza**.

Dagna suspiró derrotada. No quería entrar a la casa y dejar de sentir la calidez de la mano de Einar sobre la suya.

—No quiero entrar —dijo viendo a la puerta como si fuera tóxica. Einar río y le empujó suavemente.

—Tienes que. Si no lo haces estaremos en problemas —le recordó él. Dagna volvió a suspirar recordando el día que llegaron tarde a su casa y su padre regañó a Einar, bueno, había sido divertido.

—No quiero soltar tu mano —murmuró mirándole a los ojos.

Einar se sonrojó levemente por la intensidad de aquella mirada y con nerviosismo pasó su mano libre por su cabello. Sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su rostro al de Dagna y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Dagna jadeó sorprendida, pero segundos después pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras que Einar le sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura.

Einar no se equivocó el pensar que besar a Dagna sería dulce y suave.

Dagna recordó lo suave que era el cabello de su novio mientras sonrojada pensaba que aquellas manos masculinas, que le acariciaban la cintura lentamente, eran la gloria.

Se separaron poco a poco.

—Te quiero, Einar.

—Y yo a ti, Dagna.

**Fin**

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
